


If I Die Young

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A puppy actually, A puppy on crack, And Gil is a tall boyo, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Fluff, Funerals, Gil curses like a drunken sailor, Gil makes jokes at bad times, Gil's little spoon so screw you, Gilbert is literally just a dog, Heavy Angst, Human AU, I did research but that can only get a person so far, I do have a billion other WIPS, I'm doing my best tho, I'm sorry if some of this isn't accurate, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Please don't take it too lightly, Pretty fast-paced, Seriously he's like 5 foot 6, Seriousness? What's that?, Short!Canada, This is going to be a serious story guys, bittersweet fluff, breakdowns, hospital trips, more tags to come, on crack, thank you for asking, trigger warning, why yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Gilbert wasn't looking for a relationship. He went to the blind date to appease Francis. He didn't expect anything to happen. But the boy was nothing like he expected and now he was head over heels in love. And he was scared. He was falling. And he didn't want to bring anyone else down with him.Btw, the Spamano tag's a just in case and the FrUK is barely noticable. The SuFin's a little more obvious but still pretty subtle.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Sweden/Finland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the fuck am I supposed to be again?” Gilbert said into the phone, exasperated, “This mall is like a maze, I swear.”

Francis laughed, “The hockey rink, I told you! The guy had a game and should be ready to go soon.”

A voice called faintly through Francis’ end, clearly Toni, “Find a map Gil!”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked at the map he was currently studying, “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

He looked closer at the map and sighed, “The trick is finding anything on this thing. Um . . .so I’m here . . .and that means . . .Ah! There! Alright, found it! It’s not too far, so I will see you two later!”

“Go get ‘em Gil!” Toni laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Gilbert shook his head and hung up, hurrying towards the hockey rink.

What Gilbert wanted to know was why, out of all the people on this Earth, Francis had set him up with a _hockey player!_ Had he _seen_ those guys!? They were all big and burly and scary and _clearly_ not his type. Though, Gilbert supposed, Francis probably knew what he was doing. He _had_ said the guy, Matthew or Martin or something, was different. Whatever that meant.

Outside the entrance to the rink, Gilbert tapped his foot anxiously. The rink was nearly empty of spectators, the game long finished. So he figured his date would be out soon. As he waited, he mused silently to himself, wondering what sort of person his date would be. All the hockey players he’d seen were scary as hell, and he wasn’t too optimistic about this one being any different.

“E-excuse me?”

Gilbert jumped and spun around at the soft voice, and he was met with a pair of big violet eyes behind just as big glasses, “Shit!”

The boy jumped a little and cringed, “S-sorry. D-d-did I scare you?”

Gilbert took a deep breath, then smiled, “Nah, you’re fine. I was just lost in thought. Um, do you need something?”

The boy, a pretty little thing with curly blond hair and pale skin, flushed slightly and picked nervously at his fingernails, “A-are you G-Gilbert Beilschmidt?”

Gilbert nodded slowly, “Yeah? Why?”

The boy blushed harder and ducked his head, stuttering awkwardly. His voice was quiet and shaking with fear, “M-my n-n-name is M-Matthew Williams. Y-your d-d-d-date?”

Gilbert’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh. Oh! Fuck, really?”

Matthew nodded quickly, staring at his scuffed sneakers, “Y-yeah.”

Gilbert could feel his heart melting as he watched this awkward smol person, “Aw, sweet! Well, it’s nice to meet you Matthew!”

He stuck out his hand to shake with a sunny smile, and Matthew complied sheepishly. His hands were warm, and slightly calloused. Probably from years of playing hockey, Gilbert thought, “N-nice to meet you.”

Gilbert smile turned dorky, “Alright! So it would seem our friend, or, your cousin I suppose, got us a couple reservations at a fancy pants French restaurant. Race car, or something.”

Matthew giggled softly and smiled at Gilbert, who could feel his smile widening. This boy really was adorable, “Rue Cler.”

Gilbert wrinkled his nose, “Oh. Yeah, that one.”

He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck, “I may or may not have zero clue where that is.”

Matthew laughed again and Gilbert pouted, “Don’t laugh at me! It’s not my fault the maps are useless and impossible to read!”

This just made Matthew laugh harder. Gilbert sniffed indignantly and folded his arms across his chest, “Oh, and I suppose you know where it is?”

“Actually, yeah. I do.” Matthew’s eyes twinkled, “I pass it on my way to the rink. Never been though.”

Gilbert scowled, but it lacked any real heat, and with sarcasm dripping from every word, gestured grandly with a bow and said, “Well then, do lead on, oh Great Navigator of the Mall.”

Matthew smiled, “With pleasure. Come along you weirdo.”

Gilbert fell into stride with Matthew and held up a finger, “I prefer ‘mentally hilarious.’ It sounds funnier and makes me seem more crazy than I actually am!”

“Hm. Okay. Weirdo.” Matthew looked straight ahead, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Hey! Excuse you Maple Syrup!”

Matthew raised an eyebrow, “Maple Syrup?”

Gilbert shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his red skinny jeans, “Yeah. You’re Canadian, no? So why not?”

“Oh my goodness.” Matthew rolled his eyes.

“What? You don’t like it?” Gilbert tapped his chin as he considered this, “Hm. It is a tad long, huh. How ‘bout I shorten it to just ‘Maple?”

Matthew gave an amused smile, but said nothing. Gilbert continued, “No? Hockey Stick, maybe? Nah, too long methinks. And even I Know that’s tacky. Let’s see, let’s see.”

He studied Matthew a moment, then snapped and pointed at him, “Birdie!”

Matthew frowned in confusion, “Birdie? Why Birdie?”

Gilbert made a motion with his hands to indicate something small, “Cuz you’re small and adorable! Like a bird! So, Birdie!”

Matthew tripped over his own feet, blushing like mad, and Gilbert stepped forward to catch him, “Woah there Birdie! No hurting yourself now! You’re too kind to get hurt!”

Matthew looked at his hands, still bright red. Gilbert tilted his head and released him, “So, how about it? Can I call you Birdie?”

Matthew shrugged, still embarrassed, and nodded, “S-sure.”

“Hell yeah!” Gilbert slung an arm around Matthew’s shoulders, “You are no longer Matthew or Mattie! You are now Birdie! I have spoken! This is the way!”

Without thinking, Matthew nodded seriously, “This is the way.”

Gilbert looked at him in surprise, then grinned, “You know what Birdie! I’m starting to like you more and more!”

The conversation, luckily, remained pretty smooth and natural all the way to the restaurant. There were a few awkward pauses, but those were quickly filled. At the restaurant, and after ordering, Gil leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, “Okay, so confession time, you are nothing like I expected.”

Matthew paused his studying of the restaurant’s quaint interior and tilted his head at Gil, “Yeah? W-what were you expecting?”

Gilbert shrugged and gesticulated wildly, “You know. A hockey player! All big and scary and shit. But, you ended up being an adorable small baby. So . . .that’ll teach me to judge and stereotype people, huh?”

Red tinted the tips of Matthew’s ears and he fiddled awkwardly. He really was no good at receiving compliments, especially not from hot guys. And Gilbert was most definitely a hot guy, “Y-yeah. I g-guess.”

Gilbert felt like he was about to burst. This boy was just so soft and small, his poor heart couldn’t handle it! “ Holy fuck, I love you . . .shit. Did I say that out loud?”

“What?” Matthew tilted his head in confusion.

Gilbert waved a hand, “Nothing. Never mind. Just talking to myself. That’s not weird, right?”

Matthew shook his head, a little shocked by Gilbert’s self-conscious look, “No, not weird. I do it too. I find it easier to work through problems when I talk it through with myself.”

Gilbert smiled as a waiter set their food on the table. As the person did so, a surprised but happy voice reached Gilbert’s ears, “Gil? Ludwig, look! It’s Gil!”

Gilbert looked over and gasped with delight, “Feli! Ludwig!”

Feli bounded over, dragging Ludwig along. The bubbly Italian glanced curiously at Matthew, who was fiddling anxiously with the hem of his flannel shirt, “Who’s this?”

Gilbert smiled proudly, “This is my date! You know, Francis set me up on a blind date?”

Matthew waved awkwardly, “H-Hi. I’m Matthew.”

“Aw!” Feli squealed, “Aren’t you just the cutest thing! Look, Ludwig! He’s adorable!”

Ludwig nodded with a sigh, “Feli, calm down a little, please.”

Feli smiled sheepishly and dropped his voice, “Ehe, sorry. It’s very nice to meet you Matthew! I’m Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! And this is my boyfriend, Ludwig!”

Gilbert pointed at Ludwig, “And, that’s mein little bruder!”

Matthew tilted his head, “Little? I would have pinned you as younger, Gil.”

Gilbert groaned and slumped back in his seat, pouting, “Everyone always says that! I’m older Gottverdammt!”

“They probably think that because you act like a five year old on crack.” Ludwig commented dryly.

Gilbert held up a finger, “Falsehood. I _am_ a five year old on crack. But I’m still older! It’s not my fault I’m hyperactive!”

“Ah. That would explain a lot.” Matthew said absentmindedly.

“The hyperactivity?” Gilbert asked in response, “Or the five year old on crack?”

“Mm. Both.”

“You know,” Feli laughed as Gilbert's pout intensified, “I think I like you Matthew! Gilbert, you can keep him!”

“You aren’t my brother! I don't need your permission!”

“Not yet.” Feli winked, “And anyway, I don’t see why that matters.”

“ . . . Alright. No, yeah. That’s fair.”


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I should be doing: Updating my other stories that kinda need to be updated.  
> What I am doing: Updating this story for the second time in a week.
> 
> -_- Ah, well. Enjoy guys.
> 
> ALSO, almost forgot. In case you like to listening to music while you work or are curious what music I listen to to set the mood while writing, [here is my playlist.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtzj9b2_uXfpicc5ahydT2yr_rqDjm8HM) If the link doesn't work, let me know and I'll fix it!

“Francis I’m in love. So fuck you.” Gilbert threw open the door to his friend’s room and flopped on the bed.

“Ha ha! Yes!” Francis pumped a fist in the air, “Arthur owes me a date now! It’s only a matter of time before I get him to admit he loves me now!”

“Cool story bro. Wait . . .you were betting on that?” Gilbert rolled over to give Francis a confused look, “Seems like a stupid bet to me.”

“Nah, I’ve known Mattie for forever. I knew you’d be head over heels for him right off the bat.”

“He’s just so cute Francis! All awkward and soft! He blushes like a ripe tomato at the smallest of compliments and has the most adorable laugh! And he likes Star Wars!” Gilbert sat up to stare at Francis.

“Gilbert, mon ami.” Francis sighed, “I’ve known Matthew for a long time. I know.”

“But do you?!” Gilbert’s eyes were wide and he bounced excitedly on the bed, looking for all the world like and excited puppy.

“Mon Dieu, yes Gilbert! He’s my cousin!”

“What?!” Gilbert shrieked, “How have I never met him before?! Why didn’t you introduce me sooner?!”

“He doesn’t like meeting new people. You saw how nervous he gets! It took a whole lot of convincing to get him to agree to a blind date.”

“It’s just the cutest thing, how flustered he gets when he’s nervous.” Gilbert gave the most love-sick sigh Francis had ever heard.

Francis eyed his friend, “Damn. You are even more whipped than I thought you’d be.”

“It’s not my fault he’s perfect in every way!”

Francis rolled his eyes, “You are so in love, merde sacrée. Well, did you get his number? You are probably going to want to see him again, I’d imagine.”

Gilbert paused, his shoulder’s slumping. Francis sighed, “Did you forget?”

“No.” Gilbert flopped backwards again, pulling a pillow over his face, “I did . . .”

“Gilbert Bielschmidt, if you are thinking what I am thinking I want to put a stop to that right now. You deserve this. You deserve to love someone. Understand?” Francis said seriously.

Gilbert heaved a great sigh, then sat up once more with a strained smile, “Geez, I got it Francis. It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

He glanced at his watch, “Ah shit, look at the time. I gotta go. See ya later Franny!”

“That’s not my name and you know it Beilschmidt!”

Gilbert laughed and hurried to his car, a beat up red jeep. There, he let his head fall against the steering wheel. He sighed deeply. This whole thing was a bad idea and he knew it. Nevertheless, and despite his better judgement, Gil pulled out his phone and hesitantly clicked on Matthew’s number Slowly, he typed out a message.

_Heyo Birdie! How goes it?_

A reply came almost immediately.

_Shouldn’t you be at school right now?_

Gilbert laughed.

_Nup! I’m partially home schooled, only go on Wednesdays and Fridays. So XP. . . .Are you in school? ¬‿¬_

The sign switched to read, but no reply was forthcoming. Gil smirked.

_HAH! Gotcha! You’re in school! Let’s see, must be . . .end of sixth period? What class would that be?_

_English. And for your information, I am done with my work. Therefore, it’s alright for me to have my phone out. So XP_

Gilbert laughed again and pulled up a picture, sending it to Matthew.

_Woah! You know Harry Potter?! o.O_

_Mhm. Read the books back in 6th grade and watched the movies right after! Why do you seem so shook my dude?_

_HEY! Of course I can read! Meanie . . ._

_;P_

_> :(_

Gilbert straightened, and finally started to drive away, a big smile on his face.

_Hey Birdie, when’s your next practice?_

_Tomorrow at 3. Why?_

_> :) Gtg Birdie. See ya!_

_What?_

_Gil, what are you doing?_

_GILBERT BIELSCHMIDT WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?!_

~.~  
Gilbert strutted into the hockey rink the next day and plopped down on the bleachers. He kicked his feet up and cupped his hands around his mouth, “OI! BIRDIE1!!!”

Matthew started and nearly fell over, turning to the noise. He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. One of his teammates tilted his head, “Hey, who’s that?”

Matthew rolled his eyes, “That would be my friend. Hang on. I’ll be back in a tic.”

Matthew skated over and took off his helmet, “Gilbert, what are you doing here?”

Gilbert grinned, “I’m here to watch you practice! I was thinking we could go to the arcade after, too!”

Matthew flushed at the implications of what Gilbert was suggesting, and ducked his head, “I-I don’t know. I should probably go home and shower after practice.”

Gilbert pouted a second, disappointed, then brightened, “So I’ll drive you home, you can shower, and then we’ll go to the arcade! Wait, you can’t drive yet, right? You only have your permit?”

Matthew nodded slowly. Gilbert clapped once, “Perfect! I’m just old enough to drive friends, so you tell whomever is supposed to pick you up that I’ll drive you and then we will continue with the plan.”

Matthew hesitated, then nodded again. He glared playfully at Gilbert, “Alright! But stop bugging me while I am trying to practice or no deal!”

“Aw, you wouldn’t turn me down! You love me!”

Matthew blushed to the tips of his ears and stuttered awkwardly. Gilbert smirked and leaned in close to Matthew. His voice dropped, “Good to know you’re just as adorable in uniform, Birdie.”

Matthew somehow managed to blush harder, but was saved from replying by his coach, “Hey! If you two are done flirting, get back to work Williams! And you, young man. I will personally kick your ass out of here if you keep bugging my players.”

Gilbert straightened and gave a lazy salute with a cocky grin, “Aye sir!”

After practice filled with comments from Gil, said boy nearly getting kicked out, an animated discussion in the car about the moral wrongness of milk before cereal, and a quick stop at Matthew’s house, they were back at the mall. Gilbert quickly led Matthew to the arcade. Matthew rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can’t find anything else, but you find the arcade easy as can be.”

“Obviously! I pay attention to important things! And I come here all the time!” Gilbert bounced on the balls of his feet, looking like a child on Christmas, “I love it here!”

Matthew laughed softly, “I can see that.”

Gilbert grinned happily and looked at Matthew, ‘Alright! Where to first?”

Matthew’s eyes widened in surprise, “M-m? O-oh . .. um? I-I’m not r-r-really sure.”

Matthew ducked his head sheepishly, and pitched anxiously at his nails. He started and looked up when Gilbert took his hands, blushing. Gilbert frowned with concern, “Don’t do that.”

“W-what?”

Matthew was having a hard time focusing with Gilbert so close to him. He smelled good. Like, really good. Pine, and fresh cut wood. A hint of something sweet. It was super distracting.

“Stop picking at your nails, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Matthew blushed harder, “O-oh. S-s-sorry.”

He fidgeted awkwardly. Gilbert squeezed Mathew’s hands, then pulled away, seeming a little reluctant. Matthew’s hands instantly felt cold and he let them fall to his sides. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair with a smile, then wagged a finger at Matthew playfully, “I can’t have my Birdie getting hurt now, can I?”

Matthew gave a sheepish smile, still a little red. Gilbert laughed and almost unconsciously took Matthew’s hand, tugging him through the arcade, “I know! Let's do that one with the guns and the dinosaurs that you shoot!”

“Jurassic Park?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I said!”

An hour or two later, the pair slumped tiredly onto a bench at a nearby food court. Matthew smirked, “You suck at the bowling one.”

“Hey! You have no right to judge, Mr. I-Can't-Successfully-Play-Air-Hockey-For-The-Life-Of-Me.” Gilbert retorted.

Matthew wrinkled his nose, “In my defense, air hockey is a lot different than normal hockey. And you’re a giant, so you can reach further across the table. It’s not fair.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Gilbert waved a hand, “Not my fault you're short as hell.”

“I still beat you in DanceDanceRevolution.”

Gilbert slumped, pouting childishly, “You cheated.”

“Did not. You can’t cheat on a game like that, Gil. Sorry.” Matthew didn’t sound at all sorry.

“Witchcraft! You used voodoo and witchcraft to beat me!”

“Ah yes. Matthew deadpanned, “Untied shoelaces I told you repeatedly to tie. Such witchcraft.”

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Matthew like the mature eighteen year old he was. Matthew, being just as mature at seventeen, returned the gesture. Gilbert booped Matthew on the nose, and he started, jerking back and flushing faintly, “W-wha . . .?”

“Holy shit, you are so fucking cute!” Gilbert crowed, giving Matthew a tight hug.

Matthew yelped, but it was muffled by Gilbert’s chest. Gilbert laughed, the sound almost . . .loving? Matthew blushed harder as Gilbert turned his head to nuzzle into Matthew’s hair, “G-Gil?”

“You smell really nice.” Gilbert mumbled.

Matthew tried to pull away, but Gilbert slumped forward with him. Quickly, Gilbert wiggled so his head was resting in Matthew’s lap. He smirked at Matthew’s embarrassed expression and yawned, “Mm. I’m tired. I think . . .I’ll just . . .”

Matthew saw Gilbert’s eyes start to drift closed and gained enough of his wits back to flick the boy’s forehead, “Hey! No sleeping until you explain . . .”

He gestured vaguely to the way Gilbert was sprawled on the bench and across Matthew’s lap, “This. Whatever the heck is happening here.”

Gilbert yawned again and cracked one eye open, “Think it’s pretty obvious Birdie, but alright. I love you and even though I’ve only known you for roughly 72 hours I want to be your boyfriend. What say ye?”

Matthew blinked, shocked by the blunt, casual tone. Gilbert huffed, “C’mon Birdie, don’t leave a man waiting. I _said_ what say ye?”

Matthew stuttered, “A-ah, I . . . mean. Um . . .really? You l-l-love me?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Ya know. For a straight A’s student, you're pretty slow sometimes. Yes, Matthew. I love you, and wish to be your boyfriend. For the third time, _what say ye?!”_

Matthew’s blush deepened, “O-oh. A-alright. I-I mean, s-s-sure.”

“Yay!” Gilbert smiled, looking a little relieved, “That means I can do this!”

Careful to avoid Matthew’s legs, Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows to give Matthew a gentle, lingering kiss. Then, he curled up on his side, “Alright! Can I nap now?”

Matthew sat in stunned silence, then shook his head, “Then minutes. You get ten minutes. Then we need to go.”

“Thanks Birdie! You’re the best!”


	3. Chapter 3

“What?!”

Matthew winced at his cousin’s incredulous shriek, “A-Alfred. Please quiet down.”

Alfred glowered, but lowered his voice, “Okay. Let me get this straight. You’ve known this guy for four days. You’ve hung out with him twice. I haven’t even met him. And you’re dating?!”

MAtthew cringed harder and didn’t meet Alfred’s eyes, “Y-yes?”

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose, then gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, “Awesome. Fabulous. It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

It was not okay. He was not fine.

MAtthew fiddled anxiously with his sleeves, “I-if it makes you feel any better h-he’s coming over to study today, so you can meet him then?”

Alfred tapped a finger on the wheel, “Hm. Alright. But if I get bad vibes from him I will punch his lights out and tell him to get the hell out of your life faster than you can blink.”

Matthew sighed in relief, crisis averted for the moment, and leaned back in his seat, “I know Alfred. I know.”

He shook his head and sent Gilbert a text.

_Hey, prepare yourself. My cousin found out about us and he is severely PO’d.._

_Who? Francis?_

_Nope. My other one. Alfred?_

_Shit. Yeah, I’ve seen him around. Alright._

_Be one your best behavior young man._

_:p Yes Mom!_

Matthew rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away. At Matthew’s house, he saw Gilbert leaning casually against his motorcycle, on his phone.

“Shoot.” Matthew muttered, “Of all the days . . .”

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight. Tall, lanky albino, motorcycle, black leather jacket. Ripped red skinny jeans, Nirvana tee-shirt, scuffed high-tops, ear piercings. Basically the walking embodiment of a bad boy. Oh _hell_ no.

Gilbert looked up as the car turned into the driveway and tucked his phone into his messenger bag as a blinding smile spit his face. He bounded over, waving excitedly and acting for all the world like a dog who’s owner had just come home after a day of work But he pulled up short when Alfred stepped between them with a glare and folded arms.

“Um . . .hi?”

Alfred's glare darkened, “Are you Gilbert?”

Gilbert cocked his head to the side, “Mhm! That’d be me! And I’m going to assume you’re the overprotective cousin Birdie warned me about?”

Alfred’s brow furrowed further, “Birdie?”

“Yup!” Gilbert gave a closed eyed smile, “That’s my nickname for Matthew cuz he’s small and adorable like a bird!”

Somehow, even in the face of this adorable soft baby, Alfred’s glare didn’t lessen, “How old are you?”

“Eighteen! Just had my birthday a couple weeks ago!”

“Are you in any gangs?”

Matthew winced as an insulted expression crossed Gilbert’s face, before disappearing. The boy’s gave a tight smile and his tone turned icy, “Of course not. One shouldn’t assume things like that based on someone’s appearance.”

“I think I am perfectly justified in assuming things like this when you look like . . .” Alfred waved a hand at Gil’s apparel, “That.”

Gilbert’s glare stayed this time, and he folded his arms, “I like wearing this. Is that a problem?”

“Depends. Are you going to hurt Matthew?”

Gilbert looked positively livid at that, but his voice still remained deadly calm, “Who the hell do you think you are, even _suggesting_ that? Just because I don’t look like how you think I should does not mean I’m going to flip out and hurt someone I _love.”_

Matthew sensed the mood turning dangerous and stepped between the two before they hurt each other or themselves. He whacked them both sharply across the head, “For Hylia’s sake, guys! You two are both acting moronic! Alfred, lay off of him. Gilbert is an amazing person whom I would trust with my life. Gilbert . .. actually your reactions were pretty justified. Just calm down, ‘kay? Both of you.”

Gilbert took a deep breath and relaxed, uncurling his fists. He hadn’t even realized they were clenched. With a small, much more relaxed smile, he pulled Matthew to his chest for a quick kiss. Then he wrapped an arm around his waist and they both walked to the houses, “C’mon Birdie! Let’s go!”

He pumped his fist in the air, opened the door for Matthew, then, with a smirk and stuck-out-tongue to an affronted looking Alfred, walked inside. Matthew led them up to his room, leaving the door open per his mother’s request, and they both flopped on the bed.

Matthew sighed, “Sorry. Alfred’s just a wee bit over-protective.”

Gilbert laughed and snuggled into Matthew’s lap, “Just a bit. It’s okay though. He won’t get rid of me that easily as I think he thinks he can!”

Matthew smiled and absentmindedly played with a strand of Gil’s hair. Gilbert made a noise almost like a purr and turned to nuzzle into Matthew’s stomach, “Mm, Ich liebe dich, Birdie.”

“Je t’aime aussi, Gilbert.”

Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist, “Do we hafta study? I like it here.”

“Yup. That’s what you came here to do, you’ll fail if you don’t study, and Alfred will flip his lid if he hears you kept me from my studies.”

Gilbert craned his neck to look up at Matthew, “Alfred can go fuck himself.”

“Heard that!” Alfred called from what sounded like the bathroom.

Gilbert twisted towards the door, “Fuck you!”

“Say what?!”

Gilbert giggled and buried his face back into Matthew’s stomach. Matthew sighed, “He said sorry.”

Gilbert un-hid his face, “No I-mph!”

Gilbert glared half-heartedly as Matthew slapped a hand over his mouth. Matthew raised an eyebrow, “Stop being a dick. There’s no need to antagonize him.”

Gilbert pouted and pushed Matthew’s hand away, “‘S fun though.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and bent to give Gilbert a kiss, “Oh hush you.”

Gilbert leaned up, chasing Matthew’s lips with a small whine. Matthew laughed softly and met him halfway. Gilbert made a pleased noise and wound his arms around Matthew’s neck, deepening the kiss. Matthew laughed again and mumbled against Gilbert’s lips, “You’re like a needy puppy.”

Gilbert didn’t reply, though Matthew could feel a pouty frown on his lips. Gilbert pulled himself up so he was straddling Matthew and cupped his cheek. The kiss turned hotter and needier, until something hit the back of Gilbert’s head. He pulled away and turned to see Alfred walking down the hall, whistling innocently.

Gilbert grumbled and flopped to sit beside MAtthew. He glared accusingly at the little eraser that had been thrown at him, then Alfred. He gave him a double middle-finger, “Fuck you mate.”

Alfred didn’t reply, but his shoulders were visibly shaking as he sniggered. Gilbert continued to glower at the boy’s retreating back until he turned the corner. Then he slumped against Matthew’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, but as of right now your cousin’s on my hate list.”

“You mean hit list?”

“Nope. Despite what he thinks, I could never hurt anyone. Let alone kill them. So I just have my hate list, full of people who really piss me off.”

Matthew shook his head with a rueful smile, then sighed, “Alright. Let’s get to studying. Then we can cuddle more.”

“Promise?” 

Matthew laughed at Gilbert’s pleading eyes and nodded, “Promise.”

Gilbert smiled happily and stood up to get his bag from where he dropped it by the door. But as he stepped, a hiss of pain escaped his lips and he stumbled. Worry flashed for a moment in his eyes as he clung to the footboard of the bed for support. Matthew looked at him with concern as Gilbert mouthed a curse, “Gil? Are you alright?”

Gilbert took a breath, then forced a smile, “Yeah, sorry. Stepped wrong and twisted my ankle a little. I’m fine though.”

He quickly grabbed his and Matthew’s bags, before plopping back down on the bed, “Okay. Ready?”

Matthew gave Gilbert a worried look, then nodded slowly, “Yeah. Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, yes. Alfred is overprotective cousin. And Gil's a petty little arse. XD Welp, hope you enjoyed friends! I will see you next time!


End file.
